The present invention relates to methods for detecting malicious programs using a multilayered heuristics approach.
The exposure of computer systems to malicious attacks threatens the integrity of secure data storage and transactions. Today's attacks have become very sophisticated. Industry-wide practice shows there is no single solution for detection of malicious programs. Many existing products use a heuristics approach, but all of them focus on a dedicated methodology (e.g. emulation, API hooking, or behavior monitoring).
It would be desirable to have methods for detecting malicious programs using a multilayered heuristics approach.